Game of Wizards
by lannistersdebt
Summary: Two friends host a viewing party for their favorite book series turned show. Don't read if you haven't read/seen Game of Thrones and don't want spoilers. This was written for Round 2 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition.


It was warm inside the flat, and, for the first time in a few hours, it was quiet too. Hazel Abbott stared at the mug in her hands as If it held the secrets to the universe. Somewhere else, it probably did. Professor Trelawney would pull all sorts of images from the dregs, but Hazel couldn't decipher a single thing. She was in the process of trying to figure out if a small clump resembled a hill or a tombstone when the door opened and her best friend came in with a sigh.

"You're one loud badger, Justin Smith." She looked up and smiled, her eyes dancing. "Did you finish the fifth book?"

"YES." Justin pulled a chair out and sat, leaning forward earnestly. "The sixth book needs to be out, like, yesterday."

Hazel jumped up to rinse her mug, then grabbed a copy of one of the local Muggle papers from the counter. She tossed it onto the table, opened it to page four, and pointed at a small paragraph in the lower right hand corner. "Read that and tell me about it."

She'd memorized it herself already, but moved around to read over Justin's shoulder anyway.

**Martin Attempts to Appease Fans  
**George R.R. Martin, author of the increasingly popular series _A Song of Ice and Fire_, has released another chapter of the next book on his website. It is hoped that this will help appease the restless fans, though the opposite reaction is expected. A release date for _The Winds of Winter _has not yet been set.

Justin groaned. "I _need _to know what's happening with everyone! Jon Snow, and Sansa, and Arya, and Dany…."

Hazel bit her lip, trying to hold back a smile. She knew just how he felt. "Me too… But we don't even have time to worry about that. We've got to get everything ready for the party tonight."

* * *

The flat was full of people, the majority of which were staring intently at the large television. Episode ten of the first season of Game of Thrones was nearing an end, and now that all the witches and wizards gathered around had figured out what the device was, they were enamored with it. They liked the show even more, which Hazel found quiet satisfying.

"Do you think they'll like the end of the episode?" Justin leaned over to whisper the question into Hazel's ear.

She nodded and whispered back. "They're in for quite the shock."

That they definitely were.

The screen faded to black with the end of the episode, and everyone turned around to stare at the hosts. Hazel's friend Lena grinned. "This is the best way to spend Christmas ever!"

And so season two began.

The show ran a little differently than the books did, but Hazel loved them all the same. As the others settled in to watch events unfold, she slipped into the kitchen to refill her glass of water and to think over the plot.

Season one began with Ned Stark, the father of Hazel's second favorite character, being asked to accept the position known as Hand of the King. The position of the Hand was basically that of a chief advisor, and the current king was one of Ned's oldest friends, Robert Baratheon. He needed a new Hand due to the previous one (who happened to be Ned's brother-in-law) being killed, and when he ventured South, Ned researched the contents of a letter he received from his sister-in-law. Lysa's letter contained details that pointed toward House Lannister (the family that Robert's wife, Queen Cersei, came from) as the house responsible for the murder of Jon Arryn.

From there, things got really complicated.

Across the sea, the exiled children of the prior king worked on keeping themselves alive. Viserys Targaryen, who was known for being slightly crazy, traded his sister, Daenerys, for what he believed would be an immediate restoration of his crown. Instead, she married the Dothraki warlord Khal Drogo, a seemingly savage man with his own agenda and method of doing things.

Back in Westeros, Ned discovered that Robert and Cersei's children were not actually _their _children. Cersei and her twin brother, Jaime, have shared an incestuous relationship for the majority of their lives, which may or may not have been known by their younger brother, Tyrion, who is also known as the Imp.

Winterfell, meanwhile, was holding its breath as Bran lay stuck in a coma, afraid he would never wake up. Bran's half-brother, Jon Snow, traveled to the Wall to join the Night's Watch, which protected Westeros from savages called wildlings and White Walkers.

Hazel shook her head again. There was so much plot that it was impossible to describe well at all. Martin had to be one of the smartest authors she'd ever come across, and the show was done just as splendidly.

"You're being too quiet over here, Abbott." Justin leaned against the counter, long and tall against it. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you weren't having any fun. What's up?"

She shrugged. "Just thinking about everything that goes on in this series. It's incredible! I know we aren't supposed to discriminate against Muggles, especially being Muggle-borns, but I think he's too smart to be one. And his magic is different, everything is…but it's like he's one of us."

"Yeah, Viserion, Drogon, and Rhaegal sure aren't Hungarian Horntails." He winked and Hazel blushed.

"Shut up! You know what I mean. The whole thing. It's just incredible."

"Here." Justin pulled a clipping of an article from a new wizarding magazine from his jeans pocket and offered it to her. "It's from the first issue of Magic Times."

As Hazel read, the corners of her mouth lifted into a smile. If there was anyone in the world that would know her so well as to bring this with them, it was Justin.

"And they say Hufflepuffs are dull."

* * *

_**a/n;**_

This was written for Round 2 of the Harry Potter Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition.  
I write as Beater 1 for the Montrose Magpies.  
Round theme was friendship.  
My position was assigned Hufflepuff x Hufflepuff.  
My prompts were;  
\- 6 (emotion): shock  
\- 12 (occasion) Christmas

Note: I took this on a route that some people may not like... Due to my love for Game of Thrones, but my lack of love for Hufflepuff (mainly because I just really like other characters), I decided to combine the two. Hope you enjoyed.

Thanks to the best people ever, especially firefly81. You listen to me rant and rave, and you still stick around. 3


End file.
